


The Right Language

by hunters_retreat



Series: Trope Bingo (Boys in Space/From another planet) [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Planet, Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, Space Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>    It would be lectures all day and it would only end when Jared was taken to the Crowned Prince for the ceremony.  Hopefully, a translator would be found before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Language

 

“This would be so much easier if I understood a word you were saying.”

Jared sighed as he watched the Duke of Tranya mumbling to himself in Traya.  Jared didn’t speak Traya so the lessons he was sure he was getting on etiquette were lost to him.  He knew they’d started out as lessons because the ear piece that translated Traya to his own language had worked right up until the Duke started.  It had fizzled out and neither the Duke nor Jared could understand each other.  It wouldn’t deter the Duke from doing his duty though and Jared had to sit through the mess before he could get on to the big event.

Of course, he had no idea how to act at this event without his translator and no one would even understand him but the deal was sealed and there was no turning back.  Jared was getting married to the Crowned Prince of Tranya Sec and no words would stop that.

Jared had always known he’d marry for politics.  Being the youngest prince of Meadesa had given him a very particular responsibility; marry well for his kingdom.  As the husband of the Crowned Prince, Jared would take on far more responsibility than he would ever have had in his own, smaller kingdom.  It would have been nice to have more than a single perfunctory meeting with his intended, but at least the Crowned Prince was attractive and had seemed polite and eager to accommodate.

Rumors about his actual personality were incredibly varied; from he was shy and quiet and never imposed on anyone to he kept lovers in a dungeon where he could perform deplorable acts without being caught.

“Ja-red,” the Duke looked at him and Jared realized he’d been staring out the window instead of listening to the Duke.  The Tranya Sec lived in tall houses built into the trees their nation was named for.  The King’s palace was located on a small mountain surrounded by tree homes and was the only home built on solid land, though it was still connected to the trees by branching bridges on the highest walkways.  It was beautiful to look at, so much different from the meadows of his homeland.

“Yes, Duke.  You can continue.”  He gave the Duke a patient smile and the Duke glared at him a moment before he continued to drone on.  It would be lectures all day and it would only end when Jared was taken to the Crowned Prince for the ceremony.

Hopefully, a translator would be found before then.

 

**

The sun was high in afternoon sky before the women came to him.  He knew their purpose but not their words and he took their poking and prodding with the grace of a prince.  He hadn’t come to marry unwillingly and there was no animosity towards these people as there had been when his younger sister had been married off.  She had eventually come to find love and Jared hoped the same would happen for him.  It wasn’t a requirement of his vows though.

They took him to a bath where he was cleaned and primped and made presentable to the Crowned Prince.  The wedding would be a private ceremony, unlike the massive celebrations that happened in Meadesa.  In a month time, they would travel back home and the celebration would begin.

He hesitated a moment before letting the women dress him.  He wasn’t used to the fuss and only his brother, the King of Meadesa, was fussed over so completely at home.  At least the fashions of Tranya Sec weren’t so different from what he was used to.  The pants were tighter and the shirts didn’t button, which left it open above the belt.  The boots were soft and luxurious, especially compared to his own which had been heavily used in the fields of his people.  Jared liked being among his people and he liked to get his hands dirty.  He hoped the Crowned Prince wouldn’t mind or Jared was looking at a lot of arguments in his future.

He might be marrying for politics, but Jared would make a life he loved, whether it came with a beloved husband or just a man to share his bed.

When the women were done, the Duke returned, mumbling again and shaking his head disparagingly.  He led Jared to the main hall of the palace where the king welcomed him.  Jared gave a stuttered greeting in Traya but it was all he knew to say.  The king smiled kindly at him though before something caught his eye and he looked away.

Jared turned to look as well and his eyes widened.  The Crowned Prince came striding into the room, dressed in attire similar to Jared’s.  Where Jared felt foreign in them, the prince looked radiant.  The crown on his head shone with green stones that danced in the light, much like his eyes.  His step faltered a moment as he looked at Jared, though Jared wasn’t sure why.  He dipped his head down, afraid he’d done some sort of wrong but the Crowned Prince approached and gently brought Jared’s chin up to look him in the eye.

“Jared,” he said with a smile.

Jared smiled back.  It was impossible to stop himself.  There was something warm in the prince’s eyes, something that made him hope for love.  “Your Highness,” he answered quietly.

 “Jensen.”

“What?”

“Jensen,” the prince said again.

Jared smiled in understanding.  “Jensen.”

The prince offered Jared his hand and Jared found himself pulled away from the king.  The king said something and the prince began to walk faster.  The king laughed heartily and Jared might have paused to look back if the prince didn’t have such a tight grip on his hand.

They walked quickly away from the center of the palace to the east hall.  When the passages began to branch off into treeways, the prince took them up into the higher realms.  Jared realized they were leaving the palace behind and he couldn’t help but be excited at his first glimpse into the tree homes.  He had no idea where the prince planned to take him, but Jared had no fear of what was to come.

The largest tree homes were set on the highest treeways and the prince headed for one of those.  It was surrounded on all sides and Jared realized there were guards stations around the home.  It gave him a moment of pause but the prince turned back to smile at him and his reservations fell.

They stopped at the door of the most magnificent tree Jared had ever seen.  There were carvings on the wood around the doorway but nothing Jared could interpret with his remedial introduction to the Traya alphabet.  There was nothing else to adorn the home of the prince, no priceless jewels or precious metals.  It was beautiful and simple, elegant in its natural state.

The prince pushed open the doors and the interior glowed with the warm light of candles placed near mirrors and open water streams that flowed from one room to another.  The prince led Jared over a small bridge, and then up three flights of stairs without letting Jared stop to look at their surroundings.  He wanted to touch and feel and get to know the tree that housed his intended but the prince had other plans.

They didn’t stop until they were at the highest room in the prince’s home.  The prince paused outside the door and the smile he gave Jared was almost fond, as if they’d known one another for years.  Jared let that fill him for a moment but then Jensen pushed the door open and pulled Jared inside with him.

The prince tugged at Jared until he followed to a window on the far side of the room.  He had little time to notice the details of the prince’s bedchamber but as he stood in front of the window he couldn’t help but gape at the beauty of it.  A large bench was built into the wall below the window and Jared sat down, staring out across the canopy of trees that sheltered the Tranya Sec people.   Birds flew across in marvelous speed while butterflies danced around the treetops.  Every so often something would catch Jared’s eye, only for him to realize it was someone looking out their own windows.  It was breathtaking and this was going to be his home.

Jensen shifted beside him and Jared realized he’d been caught up in the beauty of the land.  He smiled at Jensen then and hoped he looked contrite.

The prince smiled back at him and Jared stared for longer than was proper, but this was to be his husband and he thought from the way Jensen looked at him that he didn’t feel put out by his lingering gaze.

The prince seemed to be waiting for something but Jared didn’t know what to do.  “I’m sort of lost here, Jensen,” he said when the silence became too much.  “My translator broke and you can’t understand me anyway.  I’m sure the Duke was doing a proper job of teaching me what I am supposed to do or say here, but I couldn’t understand a word of it.”

Jensen moved closer and placed a finger on Jared’s lips.  Jared’s eyes opened wide and Jensen’s smile grew.  Jared could hardly breathe but when Jensen’s hand slipped up to cup his cheek, Jared leaned into it.  Jensen’s shoulders relaxed a little and Jared realized that maybe Jensen had been concerned that Jared wasn’t a willing partner in all this.

“You’re beautiful, Jensen,” he said quietly.  “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do here, but I want to be your husband.  Whatever you want of me, I will give it freely.”

Maybe it was his tone, or the look in his eyes, but Jensen pulled him close and pressed their lips together.  Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Jensen bit lightly at his bottom lip.  As soon as he did, Jensen licked his way into Jared’s mouth.

Jared wasn’t prepared for the way Jensen’s kiss possessed him.  People assumed Jared’s size and strength meant he was an aggressive person but when it came to his personal relationships he was the opposite.  Jared felt a thrill rush up his spine at the way Jensen pulled him closer, tilted his head to get a better angle to kiss him from.

“Stars,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s lips when the prince pulled back to rest his head against Jared’s temple.  “Jensen, don’t you ever stop kissing me like that.”  He laughed slightly as he pulled back to look at Jensen.  The prince was smiling at him and it made Jared feel bold.  He reached up and began to remove his belt.  Jensen stopped him before Jared could get the thing undone and he dropped to his knees in front of Jared and began to do it himself.

There was something sinful about the way Jensen looked up at him and Jared let out a shaky breath.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I wasn’t prepared for you to look at me like that,” he whispered.  “I don’t know why you do, but I’ll take the luck and do my best to make sure you keep looking at me like that.”

Jensen dropped his belt to the floor and stood before he gently pushed Jared’s shirt off his shoulders.  When it fell to the floor Jared reached for Jensen’s belt.  “May I?” he asked.  He watched Jensen to make sure the prince wasn’t going to pull away before he undid the belt.  He followed Jensen’s lead and dropped it to the floor, along with Jensen’s shirt.

Jared was about to reach for Jensen’s pants when Jensen pushed Jared back against the wall and began to kiss him again.  His hands explored Jared’s body as he ran them down his chest and across his shoulders, over the top of his thighs, until he finally rubbed at the hardness of Jared’s cock.

“Jensen,” he moaned the Prince’s name and Jensen laughed softly into Jared’s skin.  “I need to touch you.”

He ran his hands up Jensen’s back when the Prince bowed his head to kiss and lick his way across Jared’s neck and collarbone.  Jensen hand didn’t stop caressing Jared to fullness and he couldn’t help but thrust against him as he did so.  His hands scrambled against Jensen’s skin to try to find purchase and his nails raked down Jensen’s spine.  The Prince arched into it and pressed his hand hard into Jared’s cock to still him.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered the name before he stepped back, holding out a hand to him.  Jared took the hand, his steps a little uneven as Jensen led him to the bed.

Jensen stripped him of his clothes and allowed Jared to return the favor before he pushed Jared onto the bed.  The weight of Jensen on top of him was like nothing he’d ever experienced.  As Jensen’s skin moved against his, Jared felt like Jensen’s body was the only thing holding him down.  When Jensen reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Jared’s bare cock, he nearly shouted.  He was so overworked that Jensen barely had to stroke him a few times and he spilled between them.

Jensen kissed him hard then, his fingers smearing through the slick and Jared felt the Prince’s finger trail below his cock until they began to run a circle around his hole.  He threw his arms up and shivered at the feel of Jensen as he pressed against him.  He needed to see what Jensen was doing to him and Jared sat up on his elbows as Jensen pressed one finger inside of him.  He couldn’t actually see what Jensen was doing but he could see Jensen’s face, the concentration and pure hunger in his eyes when he looked up at Jared.

Jared spread his legs wider in invitation and Jensen leaned over as he looked up at Jared and bit at the flesh inside Jared’s thigh.  Jared jumped in surprise but that didn’t stop him from moaning.  Jensen nuzzled at the spot as he continued to press his finger in and out of Jared.

“More,” Jared asked when it wasn’t enough.  Jensen pressed a second finger in and a third soon after that.  Jared’s cock was filling again and Jensen licked and teased across it.  “Please,” Jared begged but he wasn’t even sure what for anymore.  More of Jensen.  More of anything.

Jensen pulled his fingers clear of Jared’s body and he whined at the emptiness as Jensen leaned up and kissed him quiet.  When Jensen pressed into his body for the first time, Jared was so needy he didn’t care that it burned.  He just needed more.  Now.

Jensen moaned this time but didn’t stop moving until he was buried in Jared’s body.  He ground against Jared for a moment, felt the press of his body and Jared pulled him down so that he could kiss Jensen.  Jensen didn’t let him though, pulled back at the last second and smiled at Jared while he ducked his kisses.  Jared almost missed the slow, steady slide of Jensen’s cock pulling most of the way out because Jensen finally let him catch his lips at the same time he thrust forward.

It was hard and merciless, the way Jensen took him, but Jared loved the feel of it.  Jensen held Jared’s hands over his head and thrust again and again until Jared spilled between them a second time.  When Jensen pulled out of Jared’s body he was still hard.  He gently turned Jared over onto his stomach and entered him from behind.  When Jensen pulled his knees up under Jared, he had no choice but to follow, his ass in the air but Jensen kept a hand between his shoulder blades so that Jared’s head remained pillowed on his arms.

If he thought Jensen had been hard before, it was nothing to the way he fucked into Jared now.  Once Jared stayed where Jensen had put him, he gripped Jared’s hips and slammed into him.  Jared’s cock slid against the bed and he was nearly incoherent with the overstimulation.

He knew he was talking, a steady stream of babble about how much he loved this, how much he wanted Jensen to hold him down, how he loved the feel of being stretched out and used by Jensen’s cock.  How good he was going to be for Jensen and how much he was going to love him, make Jensen love him so he never stopped making love to him.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed his name as he thrust in hard one last time.  His hands pulled Jared’s hips against his own and Jared knew he’d be bruised.  He looked forward to seeing his skin colored with Jensen’s marks.  Jensen ground against him and Jared could feel Jensen pulse inside him.

Jensen gently let go of Jared’s hips and he curled up in the curve of Jared’s body, careful to keep them still entangled.  His cock was inside Jared still, soft but Jared was so sensitive he could feel the way Jensen minutely ground against him every so often.  
Jared sighed even as his body shivered.  “Please tell me we can do this every night?  Or lunch?  Or just never leave your bed?”

There was a chuckle behind him and Jared pulled one of Jensen’s arms under him to pull him closer.  “Wish you understood me.  Mostly.  Some of that might have been pretty embarrassing.”

“Jared.”

“Jensen.”

“Jared, I don’t need a translator,” Jensen confessed.

Jared looked back over his shoulder at Jensen, startled.  “You know how to speak-“

“Your kingdom is one of our strongest allies.  It was prudent to learn the language.  I was told you were a student of language.  You have not learned Traya?”

Jared dropped his eyes.  He should have.  “I am the youngest of my father’s children.  If your father had come to the King and offered a marriage it should have been to one of my older siblings.  If I had thought for a moment I would be chosen I would have learned.”  He looked up quickly.  “I will learn though.  I have been introduced to the alphabet and if you permit, I will learn it quickly.  Language has always been a passion of mine.”

“Not mine,” Jensen said with a grin.  “Your ability to speak so many languages is a virtue to us.  Translators are often …”

“Too literal,” Jared understood.

“Yes.”

“Is that why your father chose me?  To marry you, I mean.”

“My father did not choose for me.  Should I confess for you Jared?  It is only fair since I was allowed to hear you words when you did not know they were heard.  We are creatures of intuition, we of Tranya Sec, and when my father came to visit your King two years ago, I saw you.  You were young, perhaps not too young to marry but still enamored of your books and I did not wish to ask you to leave them.  With my birthright coming upon me soon though, I wished for you to be mine.  There was something about you that called to me.  I spoke to my father and asked him to get your father’s permission to marry you.”

Jensen stretched his body over Jared’s and Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s cock beginning to fill inside him.  “You couldn’t have told me that you could understand me?” Jared asked to distract himself.

Jensen pressed a kiss against Jared’s neck as he brought his knees up, forcing Jared back into that position again.  “We are not permitted to speak during the ceremony.  You have certain privileges as a Meadesan that I did not.  I could not tell you.  I regret only that the translator broke before the Duke could tell you that I spoke your language and that I could not break my silence once I took you from my father’s presence until we had completed the ceremony.”

“I knew not being able to understand him was going to be trouble.”

Jensen laughed as he thrust lightly against Jared again.  “I like hearing you Jared, I liked hearing your uncensored thoughts.  Don’t hide them from me.  I am not a quiet lover.”

“Does this mean I get to hear your thoughts then?” Jared pushed his hips back to see what Jensen would do.

He moaned loudly, “Jared, what you do to me,” he said as he began to thrust in earnest again.  Jared was too sensitive, but he wouldn’t stop Jensen, didn’t want to.  Whatever this was between them was good and he didn’t want it to end.

“Tell me,” he asked.

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I first saw you.  And last month, when I came to your home to meet with your father to seal the proposal, I could hardly contain myself.  I wasn’t supposed to see you except for the meeting, but I confess I spied you in secret.  Every night I could see into your window as you prepared for bed.  And every night, I watched you with only the trees to witness as I touched myself.  Every night since I arrived home, I have gone to the window and imagined I was watching you.”

Jared was breathless, whether it was Jensen’s confession or his thrusts, Jared didn’t know.  “Not again,” he whispered.  “I want to touch you.  I want to be the one to see you.  Not by yourself ever again.”

“Do you claim me, Jared?” Jensen asked as he bit lightly at Jared’s neck.

“Yes, I claim you husband,” Jared answered without thought.  “I claim you mine, and I am yours.”

“And if I want more of you, husband?” Jensen asked.  “If I want to have my wicked way with you?  What if I wanted to spill inside you, then lick you clean with my tongue?  Would you let me?  Would you let me take you against the window where anyone who happened to look out might see?  I want to Jared.  I want everyone to know you are mine, by rights and by ceremony, but mostly by claiming.  I want to bite and lick every part of you until you can’t remember what anything else ever felt like.  I want to watch my cock spilled into your mouth until you can’t taste anything else but me for days.”

He sat up on the back of his heels then and pulled Jared with him.  Jared moaned but let Jensen continue to thrust into him.  Jensen held him tight against his chest and Jared cried out as Jensen began to stroke his cock again.

When he spilled for the third time, it was with Jensen as his husband spilled as well, his breath heavy against Jared’s neck.

“Do you intend those things tonight, Jensen?  Because I think it might kill me.”

Jensen laughed as he pulled out of Jared’s body.  Jared might have moaned the loss, no matter how sensitive he was, except it was the first time he’d really heard Jensen’s laughter and it was beautiful.       Jensen landed heavily on his back as he stared up at Jared.

“I think you might be the death of me, Jared,” Jensen answered.  “I want to do all those things to you, but I think we may need to at least break our fast before I can take you again.”

Jared laid down next to Jensen on his stomach.  “But you do intend to.”

“Yes,” Jensen leaned up to kiss Jared.  “I intend to do so many things you to husband.  I will make you happy, Jared.  I would give my kingdom to make you smile for me.”

Jensen didn’t have to give up his kingdom, but Jared smiled anyway.

When Jensen’s father stepped down from the throne a month later, Jared was already fluent enough to speak the vows of the Prince Consort in Traya.  He vowed to protect his husband and keep the people of Tranya Sec forever in his heart.  The story of Jared’s broken translator was never told except to their close family and it was much revered memory for the two.

Some questioned where the honesty between them came from, how two men who didn’t know one another could find a way to make their lives fit when in the beginning there was no common language.  People rarely heard Jensen speak anything other than Traya and Jared never reminded them.  It was their own private joke.

When history spoke of Jensen the Faithful and Jared the Beloved, it was of a time of peace and prosperity for Tranya Sec.  It spoke of two men who were so enamored of one another that the entire kingdom went out of their way to make them happy.  Visiting rulers consulted with them on personal matters to ask how to make their own marriages as happy as that of the most famously happy arranged marriage.

Jared’s advice was always the same.  “Learn to speak the right language.”   

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the space of language and translation on my [trope bingo card](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/480519.html). Way past due but I am determined to do all the stories before I quit :P


End file.
